


Adult Education

by flurblewig



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-06
Updated: 2010-03-06
Packaged: 2017-10-07 18:24:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flurblewig/pseuds/flurblewig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i> Angelus turns away from her, his attention once more focussed on William. His instincts are becoming dulled, lately; blunted by arrogance. She thinks it may well be time that both her boys were taught a lesson. </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Adult Education

"Get it yourself. I'm not your servant."

"You are if I say you are. You're my _slave,_ boy, if I say you are."

The necklace slips in Darla's fingers again, dropping to her lap. The clasp broke when she ripped it from the slender neck of the dead girl in the corner, and so far it has resisted her best efforts at repair.

"Yeah, well, you can say anything you like. Doesn't mean it's going to happen."

"Oh, it's going to happen. You can take my word on that."

The chain is made of fine, delicate gold, and is making her fingers feel numb and clumsy. It drops again, all the way to the floor this time, and as she reaches for it a booted heel stamps down, narrowly missing her hand. The locket disappears beneath it.

She lets out a long, low growl of frustration. Angelus turns his head and looks down at her. "Darla, you'll want to get yourself out of the way, here. This boy needs to be taught a lesson."

She gets to her feet, slowly. William also looks at her, but obviously sees something Angelus doesn't. He backs up a step, the expression in his eyes growing wary.

She smiles slightly. The boy has good instincts.

Angelus turns away from her, his attention once more focussed on William. _His_ instincts are becoming dulled, lately; blunted by arrogance. She thinks it may well be time that both her boys were taught a lesson.

"William," she starts to say, then stops. "Spike," she continues, smiling at him and holding out her hand. "Come here."

Angelus's tone is full of brusque annoyance. "Darla. I said can you occupy yourself elsewhere now, love. I have business with our William."

He's still not looking at her. She sighs. "Angelus," she says softly. "Have I not told you enough times? Never turn your back on an enemy."

Finally, he begins to turn. "What? What enemy?"

Before he can complete the movement she punches him swiftly, efficiently, in the throat. "Never assume a lover can't also be an enemy," she says, following the punch with a kick as he stumbles backwards. "I thought I'd taught you that, too."

The heel of her shoe tears through his pants and splits open the skin of his thigh. She brings her foot down again, hard, on his knee. The sound of the bone cracking is both sharp and crunchy at the same time. It makes her feel hungry.

He falls awkwardly, clutching at his broken leg. He doesn't scream, though, and for that she rewards him with a smile and a blow that only dislocates his shoulder and doesn't break it. She ends with a backhanded slap across the face, which splits his lip and leaves a deep gash across the cheekbone. She's careful to keep the angle low - she doesn't want to close his eyes. She wants him to be able to see what comes next.

William - Spike - is watching her with a mix of admiration and nervousness. She approves of that. There's a fine brain under that foolish hair and carefully cultivated attitude. Really, the boy is wasted on Drusilla. There's little that chit will be able to teach him beyond how to babble nonsense. He'll learn to develop patience at Drusilla's side, but not, she suspects, much else.

Time for Darla to impart the important lessons, then. As always.

She beckons him over and he comes without protest, although there's still that certain swagger in his walk. When he's close enough, she reaches out and grips, hard, between his legs. She knows he can feel her nails through the thin fabric of his pants. His eyes widen and he stills completely, the cocksure bravado draining out of his face. She's pleased to see something like respect take its place, and even more so to feel his cock harden under her hand.

"Good boy," she says. "Now, remind us, please - who is in charge here? Who is master?"

He doesn't even glance towards Angelus, and she smiles. A quick study, as she thought.

"You are," he says.

"Yes, I am. And you will do well - both of you - not to forget that. You are mine, to do with as I wish. Do you understand?"

"Oh yes," he says, and his eyes are shining. She tightens her grip, and he takes in an involuntary breath.

"This," she says, "is mine."

"Yes."

She releases him. "Then give me what belongs to me."

He looks at her for a long second, as if making sure he's understood her correctly. She nods, and finally he looks at Angelus.

She slaps him, hard. He rocks back on his heels and his hand flies to his face. "You don't look at him," she says. "You look at me. You listen to me. You fuck _me."_

Angelus stirs at her feet. "Darla -"

She puts her foot on his chest and pushes him back down. He groans. "Be quiet. Good boys are seen and not heard. Are you a good boy, Angelus? Are you going to be good for Mama?"

She squats beside him, and leans over to lick the blood from his face. "Or am I going to have to discipline you some more?"

He says nothing, but his eyes burn. She slips into game face and bites down into his throat, leaving a ragged wound. Her hand runs down his body, ripping through his shirt. When she gets to his cock, she isn't surprised to find it hard. She opens his fly and takes it into her hand. His hips lift slightly and she smiles, gripping harder and showing him her fangs. He understands the threat and subsides, quickly. She's only ever had to do that to him once. Some lessons, he does take to heart.

"Better," she says, and stands up again.

Spike is standing exactly where she had put him. She steps forward, and bunches up his shirt in her hand. "Get rid of this."

He jumps to obey her, divesting himself of his clothing with swift, graceful moves. When he's done he stands still again, as if for inspection. His expression is dutiful but there's still a certain knowing assurance in his eyes. She cannot deny that it is deserved; naked, he is breathtaking.

She allows the desire to swirl through her as she looks at him, allows it to show on her face. He licks his lips and puts his hand on his cock, sliding up and down in long, smooth strokes. His eyes stay locked on hers the whole time.

She purses her lips as she watches him. There is a core of audacity to this one that she enjoys; she likes obedience, but not servility. A little fire adds spice.

She begins to undress; slowly, sensuously. Spike's eyes roam over her body appreciatively.

"Come here," she says again.

He strides over to her and pulls her close. She allows the kiss for a long, heated moment, then bites down on his lip. His blood mingles with Angelus's in her mouth, and she feels a pleasurable shiver run through her. He flinches and pulls back, and her hand shoots up to grip his throat. She swings him around and slams him against the wall hard enough to rattle the nearby window in its frame.

He grins at her, the blood dripping down his chin and his erection still pushing against her thigh. She releases his throat, deciding that her point has now been adequately made, and gives in to the desires of her body. She kisses him again, hard enough to make him wince, then throws him to the floor alongside Angelus. Before either can speak she drops down and straddles Spike, lowering herself onto him in one long, fluid motion. His hands grasp her hips, pushing her down as he bucks upwards.

Angelus growls, and she whips her head around to face him. "Be silent," she says.   
Spike moves under her and she places her hand on his chest, increasing her rhythm until he begins to pant and moan.

Angelus's hand has crept to his cock, and after a while she gives a slight nod to convey her permission. His hand moves quickly and firmly, his lips drawing back from his teeth as she grinds herself against Spike, drawing a low, hitching groan from both of them. Spike's hands run over her body, sliding over her breasts as the pressure begins to build. She gasps as he twists her nipples, and draws her nails roughly over his skin. Blood bubbles up in the tiny weals, and the sight inflames her still further. She rides him hard, flesh slamming against flesh.

Angelus stares at them with hard, glittering eyes as he thrusts into his fist, and the delicious mix of lust and malice on his face as he comes is enough to send her spiralling over the edge too. She throws her head back in satisfaction, then collapses forward onto Spike's chest as he cries out with the force of his own orgasm. Her hair flops into her eyes, so when she feels she has regained control of her limbs she sits up and brushes it back. Spike's watching her, heavy-lidded and sated, and she grins.

"Here endeth the lesson."

 

-end-


End file.
